wyatt_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology in Toasterland
Toasterland has many advanced technologies. ; Household stuff : Towels that quickly and efficiently dry fur, useful for Toasterland's population being mostly animals. : Smart Wallpaper - Functions like a tablet; can pull up apps or widgets on the walls and you can pick different appearances for the walls. ; Community stuff : Auto Anti-Flame System - Automated system that's installable in Towns that can detect unwanted fires and put them out, making use of Toasterland's excessive amount of lube that its garbage disposal systems create. ; Construction : Puzzle Build Kit - Allows rapid construction of buildings by pouring a quick-setting wall material into a polyomino-shaped form. Can be used for very quick repairs of a wide variety of hole shapes. ; Weapons : Mini rockets - Launched from small silos and uses RF guidance to very accurately hit a given target, but can't fly much farther than the size of an average house. Destroys a square of wall. Usually restricted to only damage walls and be harmless to people. : Mega rockets - Like mini rockets but stronger. : LALAL - Lynx Anti-Lizard Attack Laser, invented by Geiger Lynx. Can manipulate radioactivity and was used to melt Godzilla. ; Planes Toasterland's own planes are all crap : U-2B - Advanced stealth surveillance plane that uploads all the footage it takes to a public live stream. Useful for making video of a public place, such as a sporting event or a documentary film. But beware when shooting video in hostile territory, as if the enemy finds it then it's obvious you were spying on them. : LE-2007 - Air reconnaissance planes that usually lose all the photos they take, but if you find them you can layer them over a 3D contour map for a unique look at the battle below. : Disguise Duster - Looks like a completely ordinary crop duster but it can be loaded with weapons or bombs or whatever stealthily that can be taken out, just someone will wonder why a crop duster is flying over his town. ; Bill Nye's inventions Many of these are highly restricted. These videos were compiled from U-2B footage: : Big City Collider Station - A mini Large Hadron Collider, can make a black hole that is then clogged and closed by a large amount of something that the Grater Plater can grate like cheese or chocolate. : Awesome Toxic Spray - "kills anything up to 50 feet away." : Original Billy Burger Station - Makes delicious Billy Burgers with 2 gophers, 6 sticks of Mighty Putty and a whopping 6 pound bucket of Billy Mays nuts. : The Big City Toilet - Lets you poop anywhere. : Bullet Impact Gel - Protects you from bullets. : Hercules Urine - The fastest way to get ripped instantly. : Green Away - Kills trees, ruins the environment. : Big City Murder Station - Kills people, comes with the Billy Mays Murder License which lets you get away with any murders, and What Odor? which cleans up any evidence. : The AWESOME Auger - Makes everything awesome, made of solid awesome. : Billy Channel - One of the best channels on TV. : Big City Switch - Weird product that's supposedly "useful" but it's not known what it does. Category:Toasterland